1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technique for performing control to permit or prohibit execution of respective functions that can be executed by an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known conventional technique, rights permitting or prohibiting the execution of respective functions that can be executed by an image forming apparatus such as a printer are set for each registered user of the image forming apparatus, and when an execution instruction relating to a function is received from a logged-in user, execution of the function is permitted or prohibited in accordance with the rights set in relation to the user.
Further, in a proposed technique, use of the respective functions by an unauthenticated public user who has not input a user name and a password is permitted or prohibited on the basis of predetermined public registration information indicating whether or not use of the respective functions is permitted. According to this technique, labor required to set rights permitting or prohibiting execution of the respective functions in relation to all users can be avoided.
With this technique, however, when an unauthenticated public user inputs an execution instruction relating to a function that public users are not permitted to execute, a sound is issued from a speaker portion to indicate that execution of the function is prohibited. As a result, the public user realizes that execution of the function is prohibited. To execute the function thereafter, a laborious operation must be performed to authenticate a user who is permitted to execute the function.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide an image forming apparatus and a control method for the image forming apparatus with which it is possible to reduce an amount of labor required by a default user, i.e. a user who is not logged in, to log in as a user who is permitted to execute a function that is not permitted to be executed by a default user in order to execute the function.